Yes We're Siblings What's Wrong With That?
by dreamerxofxroses
Summary: Six years ago, a young girl named Tsuki left Konoha for unknown reasons. Now she's back and ready to climb through the ninja ranks. The only problem is, she'll have to deal with a hyper blonde, a preppy pink fangirl, and an emo boy. Easy right? SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters except Tsuki, but I do own a leaf village headband and gloves:D**_

__

_**Yes we're siblings. What's wrong with that[chapter one: Konoha, my home sweet home!**_

I sat in class, bored as usual. I watched as my peers filed in. I had been sick for the last two days, but I'd already done the work and now I sat in class, my headband around my neck and without my mask on. Tch, as if I'd wear it here. At the moment, none of these people are at my level. I got bored and decided to zone out. Normally I wouldn't do that in the classroom, but I'm at my limit on patience. I closed my eyes and did my mental training simulations. I snapped out of it as the preppy duo came in. I sighed as they were stuck in the door. I created a clone and sent it behind them. My clone pushed them in and then poofed. The looked at each other and started to fight.

"Ugh, stupid fan girls. If only I had some rope and tape to shut them up." I muttered and heard a chuckle.

"Now that's a good idea." I looked in front of me to see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh my, did the great Uchiha actually chuckle? This is astounding."

"Very funny Ki-chan."

"Why thank you very much."

"Is there anything else I can do for you princess?" He said sarcastically. I put a finger to my lips in mock thinking.

"Yes, do try not to get killed by your fan girls. They seem to be fairly persistent."

"Hn." He went back to his usual cold demeanor. I don't blame him after what he's been through. Thankfully, I still have some family left, even if it is just my brother. I watched slightly amused as the fan girls fought over the seat next to Sasuke. I looked at Shikamaru, who sat next to me and smirked.

"I have this sudden desire to sit there just to make those fan girls mad."  
"That would be funny, but it's too much effort."  
"Yeah it is. I'll just watch them make fools of themselves."

"Now there's a plan." I laughed a bit and watched as Naruto got in Sasuke's face. When the kid in front of him pushed him forward…I thought I was going to hurl and laugh at the same time. I decided on the later. I silently chuckled as Sasuke wiped his mouth and glared at me. I smiled sweetly then watched as Naruto was beaten to a pulp by the fan girls. I sighed and shook my head. "Yet another brave warrior has fallen to the fan girls. We will remember him well…oh wait, he's not dead yet. Oy Naruto-kun, this'll cut down that swelling." I tossed him a small bottle with some balm in it. "You don't need a lot. A little will go a long way." He put some on his bump and gasped.

"Wow! It's all better! Thanks Tsuki-chan." he tossed it back and I easily caught it.

"Think nothing of it Naruto-kun." I said and put the balm away. Iruka came in and called us to order. Sakura ended up sitting next to Sasuke, who didn't care, and Naruto on her other side.

"Now I will divide you into squads of three, with the exception of one group which will have four." I mentally prayed that I wouldn't be stuck with a Sasuke fan girl or Sasuke himself. It's not that I can't stand Sasuke, it's his fan girls that I find terrifying. Especially Ino and Sakura. (shiver) They are too preppy for my liking. I wouldn't mind being with Naruto, Shikamaru or Hinata. They're cool, and Hinata's like the sister I never had. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Naruto yell.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…" Poor Naruto, he hung his head sadly as Sakura jumped up happy. Okay so it's Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Thank goo… "…and Tsuki-chan too." I groaned and shook my head.

"What did I do to deserve this torture? Stupid karma, it always gets me." Shika laughed and I punched his arm.

"Ow! That hurt!"  
"Hm, next time I'll hit harder."  
"Evil…"  
"When I want to be." I replied. I zoned out the rest of the class period and then walked out. I watched as Sakura tried to get Sasuke to acknowledge her existence and then went to sleep. I woke up later and stretched. I went home. They didn't need me, and besides, my fever's coming back. I walked in and aniki was in for once. "Don't feel well." I said and went to the kitchen. I started to have a coughing fit, but took out some herbs and boiled them. I drank my tea and instantly began to feel my cough lessen and my fever retreating. I went back to school to meet my new sensei.

THE END!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah I know it's short. -- No need to remind me...--; Please review if you like it though :D_

Tsuki-chan ;3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes we're siblings. What's wrong with that[chapter two: Survival Training; man are these guys stupid or what?**_

I sighed, reading a book as the classroom felt empty. Everyone's teacher came and took their pupils…except for my team's teacher. I got bored and decided to meditate for a while. I heard shuffling and opened one eye and watched as the blonde wonder stuck an eraser in the door. Sasuke scoffed at the odds of the eraser hitting the sensei, and Sakura was being a worry wart. I shook my head at the scene and went back to my book. When will they learn that he won't listen? I moved to lay down across the seats. I heard the door open and the bonk of the eraser hitting something. Naruto at that point burst out laughing as Sakura tried to make excuses for herself.

"Hm…my first impression is…I hate all of you." I sat up and blinked. I smiled and glomped him.

"Kakashi!"

"Except for Tsuki-chan." I smiled. My big brother ruffled my hair. So my sensei is my brother. He's the only one I let my guard down around. "So let's go to the roof."

"Okay, let's introduce each other. Say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals."  
"Why don't you go first sensei? Show us how it's done."

"Fine. My name's Hatake Kakashi…my likes…hm…my dislikes...My hobbies…are none of your business…my goals…I haven't really given them much thought."  
"All we learned was his name." I laughed and they looked at me.  
"I could've told you that." I said. My brother turned to Naruto.  
"Okay, you go first." Naruto got excited.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially when Iruka-sensei buys it. I dislike like the three minutes it take for ramen to warm up," ha, of course he's all about the ramen. Can't blame him; ramen is awesome. "My hobbies are training, and eating ramen, and my goal is to become Hokage, so everyone'll respect me!" Aniki nodded.

"Okay, next."

"Hm…My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I like very few things and I dislike many. My hobbies are training, and my goal is more like an ambition. I will kill a certain someone, and restore my clan." I bet I know who that is…

"You're next." Sakura smiled.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes…" she turned to Sasuke and blushed. I gaped. Is it possible to die from hearing a fan girl talk? "And I hate Naruto and Tsuki-chan!" I blinked.

"What'd I do to you? I don't even know much about you."  
"Yeah, well, I just do okay!"

"Tch, fine. You just hate me because I'm a girl. Don't worry I wouldn't dare compete for Uchiha's love. That's pointless and I don't care about guys right now. They'd only get in the way." She got a vein and I smirked. "I win." I say quietly and stare at the sky.

"Okay Tsuki since you feel talkative, it's your turn."  
"I'm the last one any way," I muttered. I sighed. "Okay, my name's Hatake Tsuki. I like sweets, and other things. I dislike, fan girls, preppy people, people who hurt my friends, and some other stuff. My hobbies are reading, training, hiding my brother's books, and another thing which I shall not tell you. My goal…well I haven't really given that much thought. I guess for now I want to become the strongest kunoichi and medical ninja. For now at least."

"I'm sure you will Tsuki-chan." Aniki said smiling. I smiled back, then frowned and put a finger to my chin.  
"But I'm confused. Why did they put me on your team aniki?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's because of that thing." I nodded in understanding.

"Ah, that must be it. It's got to be because of that."

"Yep." He said. The others looked on confused.  
"What thing?" I smiled sweetly.

"None of your business. That thing is for me and aniki to know. I might tell you guys, some day…eventually…" I drifted off as she sweat dropped.

"Okay then. Meet me at training ground ten tomorrow at eight. Oh and don't eat anything, unless you want to throw up that is." He smiled and poofed. I blinked.

"Hey…wait! Aniki! Get back here it's YOUR turn to go get the groceries! Geez, you always do this to me! Nii-san!" I jumped over the roof and landed on the ground. I took off as soon as I landed. "Aniki get back here!" I left a small trail of dust as I ran.

"Wow, she's fast." Sakura said as she watched Tsuki run.

"She's really fast." Naruto said, awed. Sasuke just got up and left.

'She's not that fast,' he thought, 'but what thing could they have been talking about? She's hiding something…why am I concerning myself with her? She's weak anyway.' He walked to his home.

**Next day**

I woke up and yawned. "What am I suppose to do…oh right." I went to the bathroom, changed, washed my face, and did all that good stuff. I sat on my bed as I put my sandals on and finally tied my medical bag around my waist. I had a feeling I might need it. I quickly drank a cup of lemon tea. I did one last check to make sure I had everything before I left and walked slowly to the training grounds. Knowing my brother, he won't be there for quite a while. I waved to a few people on the street. I often went grocery shopping for aniki since he kept conveniently forgetting to stop by. One of my favorite vendors was kind enough to give me an apple, which I took gratefully and ate it. Once I finished eating it, I buried it near a tree's roots to give the tree nourishment. I arrived at the training ground and found everyone there already.

"You're late Tsuki-chan." Naruto said and I half smiled.  
"No, actually I'm relatively early compared to my brother. He'll be a while. I suggest you find a comfortable sitting position. I'll be over here." I went passed him and sat down, leaning against a post. The minutes ticked by and my brother still didn't appear.

"Gr…where is he?! Tsuki-chan do you…"  
"Nope." I cut Sakura off. "Okay I'm bored out of my mind now." I sighed. I looked up as a breeze blew by me. "Five…four…three…two…one."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Aniki is here. "A black cat crossed my path and I had to go another way."

"You're late Kakashi-sensei! At least pretend like you're sorry!" Someone yelled at him.

"Save your breath." I muttered and closed my eyes. We gathered in front of him.

"Well…today's exercise is…you have to get one of these bells." He held out three bells, "You have until noon, and if you don't get one, you're going back to the academy." The others looked shocked while I just kept staring up at the clouds. He sweat dropped. "Tsuki-chan, could you at least pretend that you care." I sighed and shook my head.

"I saw it coming." I gave him a look and he nodded.

"That explains it."

"Eh? Can someone explain? I'm lost." I smiled.

"I'll tell you some other time guys. I'm not ready to let you know, and frankly, neither are you guys, so don't worry about it for now. I'll tell you when it's time for me to tell you."

"Vague much? Oh hey wait a minute, if there are three bells than one of us won't get one!"

"Yay, she can do math." I muttered to myself. "Obviously, one of us isn't going to make it, or all of us might not." Aniki just sweat dropped.

"Okay…anyway like I was saying you have until noon. You won't get these if you don't come at me with an intention to kill." Naruto blindly charged at him. Well, it didn't work. Kakashi stood behind him with his arm grabbed and kunai pointing to his back. I snickered a bit. "Be nice Tsuki-chan. I still remember when you were like this." I snorted.

"Yeah, five YEARS ago aniki!"

"True, now go!" I leaped into the trees and immediately created three clones. I sent them off in different directions, each with the same amount of chakra. I proceeded to watch as Naruto charged again. I watched as aniki dodged his attacks, while reading his perverted book. Honestly, just this once he should put the book down. I sighed and watched as Naruto's clones disappeared, along with my dear brother. He spotted a bell and I jumped in front of him.

"Baka! Don't take such an obvious bait! It could be a trap!"  
"Yeah right, how do you know if it isn't?" He went to pick up the bell and I took a few steps back. Naruto went flying.

"…"

"Not a word Tsuki-chan." I just began to giggle.

"Word of advice, don't take the bait if it's obvious. A ninja must see through deception."

"Told you so." I made a few hand signs and more clones appeared. They attacked Kakashi while I turned to Naruto. "Naruto, get down, but be careful there might be another tra…" He cut himself loose and ended up getting caught again. I sighed and went up into the tree. I cut him loose again and we got down. "Hey Naruto, let's double team him!"

"Yeah! Good idea Tsuki-chan! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He made some clones and we charged. Nii-san dodged most of our attacks, and he did get rid of a few clones, but we were close to getting a bell! Actually all of the bells, but he managed to get away. Some shuriken came and hit him, but it was just a substitution jutsu.

"Way to go Uchiha." I said loudly. Naruto sat up.  
"Hey…I got an idea! I'm gonna get the lunches." I looked at him in disbelief of his level of stupidity.  
"Naruto, forget about food for a minute. We need to get those bells before time runs out! If that happens than it won't matter whether or not we eat."

"You worry too much Tsuki-chan." He didn't seem to really listen and instead went to get the lunches. I sighed. Okay, Naruto is off my list of help. Hm…maybe Sakura will help? If I bribe her or at least promise something she might just help. She's kinda smart, even if her abilities are limited. I set off to find her, one of my clones had disappeared. That one knew the location of Sakura. I found her after a bit. "Sakura, I need your help to get a bell."

"Where's Sasuke? I saw him dying!"  
"No, Sakura, that wasn't him it was a genjutsu…" She went off running and making me look like an idiot. I sighed and went off to find Sasuke. Okay, this is a bit of a stretch, but I might as well try it. I could try to persuade him…maybe. I jumped through the trees and found him fighting my brother. That Uchiha is not half bad. He managed to touch a bell before he was thrown off by aniki. He did the Grand Fireball, which really impressed me, but aniki managed to dodge it. Uchiha looked around, not finding my brother.

"Uchiha, he's be-" I was cut off as aniki grabbed his ankles and put him into a head hunter jutsu. I sighed. "Why do I even bother?" I muttered to myself and jumped next to the body less Uchiha. I sat next to him. "Before you say anything I have a proposition for you." He just glared and ignored me. I stared at him. "It's obvious that one of us genin alone can't take on my brother, but we might have a chance if we team up." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I heard a shrill scream as Sakura fainted. My eye twitched. "Wow…she's completely useless. I never would've thought it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." I shook my head, dug out the Uchiha, and proceeded to pour some water on her face. She woke up with a start and spotted Sasuke, immediately glomping him. I shook my head. "So Uchiha, what do you think of my proposition?"

"No. I'll get one on my own." I raised an eyebrow.

"Top ranked genin you may be, but Jounin you are not. There's only one way then. Sorry aniki." I sighed and disappeared. I reappeared and smiled. "Konnichi wa aniki!" He smiled as he read his book. "No one wants to help me, so I guess I'll have to take you on and hope for the best."

"Alright Tsuki. It'll be nice to see how much you've grown."  
"Some." I adjusted my gloves as he came down and stood a few feet in front of me.

"When you're ready." I nod, and quickly throw some shuriken at him. He dodges, but doesn't see my clone, which grabs his feet. I quickly snatch his book as he kicks my clone, only to be grabbed by another one from below. I sprint and grab the bells. I grin at him as he is now waist deep in the ground.

"Thank you aniki, now I have to go find my team." I jumped and tried to find a sign of Sakura or Sasuke. I had just spotted them ahead, when the bell rang. I silently cursed as they went away. I ran to the three posts and kept scolding myself. "Sorry guys, I let you down." I sat down. Aniki smiled as the other three were confused.

"No Tsuki-chan, you didn't let anyone down. In fact, none of you fail." I stared at him. With him there's usually a catch involved. "No, you should just give up trying to become ninjas." Well, there's the catch, and boy does it sting. We looked at him wide eyed.

"Eh? Okay, so we didn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit being ninjas?"

"Because the three of you are a bunch of brats." Angry, Sasuke charged at him, only to have his face pushed to the ground with my brother on top of him. Aniki pulled out a kunai and held it to his throat. "Have you even considered why you were divided into teams?"

"Teamwork." I said.

"Out of you four, only Tsuki-chan was able to figure it out."  
"Actually I just wanted to get the bells the fastest and easiest way so that I could go home, take my medicine and sleep. It also seemed logical that a genin recently graduated from the academy would have little to no chance going against and experienced jounin." They sweat dropped as I smiled.

"Either way, she's right." Something in Sakura's head clicked.

"But, there were three bells, that would have caused group conflict and split the team up."

"Of course, I did that on purpose to see if you could overcome your own selfish desires. The point is to see if you could actually work as a team, but instead, Sakura, you focused your attention on Sasuke instead of Naruto who was in front of you and Tsuki who asked you for help. Naruto, you just charged by yourself. You and Tsuki were working wonderfully, until you ignored her case and went off on your own. And Sasuke, you assumed that the others were beneath you and would get in your way so you tried to do everything on your own, also rejecting Tsuki's offer. She even helped you get out." He glared at everyone, "Though it is true that an individual's skills are important, what really matters is 'team work.' Individual play that disrupts the team can endanger a comrade and even get you killed." He reached into his pocket and brought out a kunai, "For example, Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." We looked on shocked. "That is what can happen on a mission. A comrade is taken hostage and tough decisions will be made. Your lives are at risk on a mission." He got up and walked over to the memorial stone. I looked away and blocked out what he said to them. Remembering brought pain and sorrow. I blinked away my tears, determined not to cry. I haven't cried since I left and I won't start now. I looked up as he turned. "You guys, I'm going to give you one last chance, but next time it will be harder to get a bell. Rest up, eat lunch but don't give any to Naruto since he wanted to cheat and eat before everyone else. If any of you do, you will all fail." I got up quickly and ran to him.

"Aniki, you might need these." I held out the three bells to him and he smiled.

"Thank you Tsuki-chan. You really have grown a bit." I smiled.

"Arigatou aniki. Coming from you, that means a lot." He pat my head and left. I turned to the others. They looked shocked. "Sorry, I tried to get them to you, but the bell rang." I saw Sakura glare at me.

"Yeah, I bet you just wanted to keep them for yourself! Hm, and it's just a coincidence that YOU'RE the only one to get praised." I clenched my fist and appeared next to her. She turned surprised. I had a calm yet cold face on as I stared at her frightened face.

"Now look here Mistress of all idiots. I haven't seen my brother for more than three years. I've been training non stop with a very skilled sensei, and not once have I ever been so insulted as I have been now. I am not the kind of person who goes off and abandons her comrades. In fact I was going to give the bells to you three if I had been able to find you. The only reason I managed to get them was because my brother didn't know my strength. Next time I won't be so lucky, so just eat your food and gather up your strength so that we can figure out a plan and get the bells. I'll even give mine to you and fail. THAT'S the dedication I have for my team. Get to know a person before you judge them Sakura-chan." I gave her a bento and moved next to the Uchiha. At least here it was quiet. I sat there eating, not really paying attention to much except the occasional growl of Naruto's stomach. After a particularly loud one, he sweat dropped.

"This is nothing! I could go without food for weeks." I laughed. "Yeah, no problem." I smiled and held my lunch out to him.

"Here, before you suffer from malnourishment." I saw Sasuke do the same.

"Take it." He says.

"No, but Kakashi-sensei said not to, he could be back at any moment."

"Look, if we want to get a bell, we all have to be at full strength. If Naruto doesn't eat, he'll just be a liability." Sakura looked at me and I smiled.

"I can't stand to see my friends suffer, and it's bad for you to skip meals." I say in the best doctor voice I can must at the moment. I smiled and Sakura held out her lunch too.

"Here, take it."  
"S-Sakura?"

"I-I don't need to eat as much as Sasuke and baka Tsuki." I got an irk mark, but remained calm. Naruto started to tear up.

"Thank you…"

"Take it already!"  
"B-But, I can't! My hands…" Sakura seemed suddenly disgusted.

"Alright, but this is one time and one time only! Got it?"  
"Clear as a bell Sakura." I sweat dropped.

"Lame…pun…" She quickly fed him some rice and then the wind picked up and it seemed as if a storm appeared out of nowhere.

"What's this…?" My brother's mask covered face appeared in a cloud of smoke. The Naruto screamed. "You…pass:D" We blinked, confused.

"Pass? But why?" He kept smiling at us.

"You guys are the first." We were still confused, or at least they were. "Everyone else would do just what I told them to. They were all morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of ninja are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their comrades are even lower scum." We finally all comprehended. I smiled slightly. I'm one step closer mother… "That ends training, you all pass. Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow." We cheered happily, except for Sasuke, who looked all smug about passing. Tch, he's so full of himself.

"Yeah! I'm a ninja, a ninja, a ninja!" Naruto cheered, still tied to the log. We walked away. Sakura walked next to Sasuke of course, and I smirked as I heard Naruto's voice. "Hey! Come back here and untie me! I knew you'd do this!!" I threw a shuriken and cut his ropes. They fell down. I smirked.

"Coming Naruto-kun?" I laughed as he ran to catch up. I glanced back at the memorial stone once, then sighed as they called for me to hurry up. "I'm going, no need to shout I can hear you perfectly." I looked ahead as the breeze blew past me again. I'm one step closer…mother…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Horray for updates!**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I, dreamerxofxroses, aka Tsuki, do not in any way own Naruto. That is copyrighted by the amazing Kishimoto-sensei. If I did own it, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I?

_**Yes we're siblings. What's wrong with that? (chapter three): A 'C' rank mission? Journey to the Land of Waves!**_

"_Tsuki, point B."_

"_Sasuke, point C."_

_"Sakura point D."_

_"Naruto, point A. Believe it!"_

"_Sh! Naruto you'll startle the target!"_

_"You're slow Naruto."_

"_Okay everyone in position. What's the distance from the target?"_

"_Five meters."_ I hear Sasuke's voice say in the radio.

"_Alright, go!"_ Naruto's scream along with the shrill cat screech filled the area. As Naruto wrestled with the cat, Sasuke reported to my brother. _"Confirm ribbon on left ear."_

"_Yes.""Alright, mission capture lost cat Tora is complete."_ At this point Naruto yelled into the mic.

"_I HATE CATS!!"_ I just half smiled amused and calmly took the cat from him. I pet her and she slowly relaxed and began to purr as she cuddled up in my arms. Naruto glared at the cat and I held back a laugh. We went back to return the cat to its owner. The lady saw the cat and quickly began hugging it. We looked on with sweat drops, the same thought crossing our minds. 'No wonder it ran away.'

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan! Mummy was so worried!" The large lady pays the fee and leaves. Hokage looks at a piece of paper with his pipe in his mouth.

"Alright, next for team 7, we have babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighborhood village, and help with potato digging." I sigh, another set of useless tasks. Naruto seemed outraged.

"NO! I'm tired of all these lame missions!" I kept my face emotionless, but agreed slightly with him. I was tired of all these tedious tasks. At this rate I'll lose my skill. Ha, ha, just kidding. I practice every day. Aniki makes me. -- Iruka stood up.

"You idiot, you're still a rookie! Everyone starts with the simplest duties and works their way up!" Except me. I happily go to volunteer at the hospital, healing others and concocting medicines to be used.

"But, but we keep getting the worse possible duties!" Aniki and I hit him in the head. I couldn't take but so much yelling.

"Be quiet you." We say and I half smile at my brother. He was going to hear about this for a while.

"Naruto, it seems that I'll have to explain to you what these duties are about." Oh great, a lecture! He went on about the ranks, who does what and all that wonderfully boring stuff. No one truly paid attention, above all Naruto.

"So last night I had pork ramen, so I'm thinking miso ramen…"

"HEY! LISTEN!" Aniki sweat dropped.

"I…I apologize."

"Geez all you do is give me lectures! I'm not the same bratty kid that I was!" There was a moment of silence, then they both smiled.

"Okay." We were surprised at what he said. "If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be escorting someone home."

"Ooh, ooh, who is it? Is it a princess or a lord?"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Come in." The door opened and some old guy with a bottle of alcohol came in.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of brats, and what's with the short one with the idiotic look on his face." Naruto began to smile and laugh.

"Who's the one with the stupid face." We stood up together. Sasuke was the tallest, followed by me in second by one inch and a half, then Sakura by two inches, and lastly Naruto. When he realized this, he got angry. "Old man I'm gonna kill you." Aniki restrained him and I looked on amused.

"Now Naruto, if you do that then you'll completely kill the mission." I say, still amused.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to protect me until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

_**Later…**_

We're all at the gates of Konoha. Naruto is jumping around all excited. I looked on amused, but it got tiring very soon. I stood next to my brother. He turned to me.

"Do you have everything?" I nod and smile.

"I'm pretty sure I do. I've brought my medical supplies as well as a couple of antidotes and a few extra things for good measure. You never know what you'll meet along the way." He nods.

"True."

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto yells for the whole village to hear.

"Naruto, what's your problem!" Sakura scolds.

"This is my first time outside the village!" Tazuna looked worried.

"Hey am I really safe with this brat?" My brother smiled.

"No need to worry, I'm a jounin." I smiled at him then stared up at the sky the wind picked up. Naruto yelled at Tazuna some more as I watched the wind. My eyes widen slightly and my brother calls. "Let's go Tsuki-chan." I walk and stay just behind Sakura. My mind wasn't really focused as I stepped into something wet.

"Ah, that's cold!" I pull out my foot quickly. "Ugh, this is what happens when I zone out…" I mutter to myself. Then I realized something.

"Something troubling you Tsuki-chan?" My brother stood next to me and said it quietly.

"I saw something strange, and that water, just now…it doesn't feel right. It's all wrong somehow." He nods.

"Stay alert."

"Hai, nii-san." I walk forward a bit more. Suddenly, chains wrap around my brother and I jump out of the way. They rip him to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Hm…he's stronger than them. I think he just faked it somehow.

"One down." I was snapped out of my thoughts as the two ninjas went after Naruto. I quickly appeared behind him. I punched both of them as Sasuke threw a shuriken, attaching the chain to the tree. He kicked them back, and they detached the chain from their arm. One of them went after Naruto, and the other after Tazuna. I took care of the one going after Naruto by elbowing him in the gut. His claws still managed to scratch him, and I cursed myself for that folly of mine. Sakura finally got over her shock and placed herself in front of Tazuna, and the Uchiha went over to protect both of them. Aniki stopped him and grabbed hold of both shinobi. I half smiled.

"Naruto, sorry for not saving you sooner. I got you injured. I didn't think you'd freeze up like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke, quick as always Tsuki-chan, and you too Sakura." I looked at him.

"Aniki, you always were one to come in at the last minute."

"Hey," Uchiha called over to Naruto, "You okay…scaredy cat?" That irritated Naruto very much.

"Naruto, save it for later. Don't move so much. Their claws had poison in them. We have to reopen the would and remove it soon. Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you." He checked up on Naruto's wound. Though it should have been me…but that's fine. I was too busy looking at stuff on the wind. He tied them up to a tree and we gathered in a half circle in front of them. "These look like hidden mist chûnin."

"They are aniki. Want me to paralyze them for a bit?"

"In a little. These shinobi are known to keep fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?"

"Simple. A rain puddle on a sunny day like this when it hasn't rain for days?" Not to mention the water wasn't right.

"If you knew that, then why did you let the brats fight." Ugh, I hate that word.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed them instantly, but there was something I needed to find out: Who they were after."

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"I think it's fairly obvious who they were after." Seriously, who did the guy attack as soon as he detached himself? Tazuna of course.

"You didn't tell us that other shinobi were after you. We were just to guard you against thieves and gangs. This has now become at least a B-ranked mission. This was suppose to be simple protection until you completed the bridge."

"I'll go ahead and knock them out." I said as he kept talking and the others looked on surprised. I walk towards the two foreign ninjas and place a hand on each head. My hands glow a dark blue. The chûnin shudder, then slump. "They'll be out for about fifteen minutes. That should be enough time for us and for anyone who may know about medical ninjutsu. And aniki my chakra always glows that color, no matter what I do, so you can never be sure if my intentions are good or bad." My brother was mildly surprised.

"Amazing. Neatly done. Just how much did she teach you?" I smiled.

"Enough." He nods. -she's not going to tell me. You've grown so strong Tsuki-chan behind my back.- I poke him in the head.

"Hey aniki we should move it. Those nin won't be asleep forever."

"Right." We went on and once we were on the boat when the old man finally told us his story. Apparently Gâto came to his small village and took over things, and using brute force to bully them. I clenched my fists at this. I hate bullies and said so muttering to myself what dreadful things I'd do to him, though no one heard me. I made sure of this. Thanks to him their village was impoverished and the bridge was their only hope. After hearing this, and playing victim to his guilt trip, curse him, I agreed with my brother to help the guy until he finished the bridge. I came back to the real world as the other guy spoke.

"This is it for me, good luck."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." He left and we watched until he had gone away. Tazuna smiled. "Alright, get me home safely."

"Yes, yes." My brother said. I began to think as I walked. If those were chûnin then the next time it'll be a jounin. Oh dear, I better prepare myself. I surmised that my brother had figured out as much. Naruto was walking next to Sasuke, and he seemed pretty pumped. He probably wants to look cool. Ha, ha, Naruto's so adorable, competing with Sasuke. Suddenly he stopped and looked both ways before throwing a kunai into a bush. He stood up with a 'cool' look on his face.

"Heh, it was just a rat."

"Stop trying to act cool!! There was nothing there!!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Hey…please stop playing around with the shuriken…they are dangerous." I half smiled; amused by his antics.

"Hey midget, stop acting like a moron!" Naruto just went on ahead.

"Hey I think I see a shadow." I hid a smile behind my hand. I guess I was so distracted that I didn't notice that chakra at first. "There!" Naruto threw a kunai into another bush. Sakura hit him in the head.

"I told you to knock it off!"

"Someone's following us I swear!" I went over to the bush along with the others.

"It's a rabbit." I state bluntly.

"Naruto! What have you done!!" He just kept apologizing to the rabbit. I went over to my brother.

"That's a white rabbit aniki. There's someone nearby." I said without moving my lips. He looks at me and smiles.

-I see…so that's why the demon brothers failed. The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja…The Sharingan Kakashi.- I sensed something and ducked just as my brother yelled out to the others. A huge sword came flying out and lodged itself in a tree. Another foreign ninja was here. He stood on the sword. I knew who that person was…and I didn't like it one bit.

_..._

_Woo I finally updated!! TTTT Gomen ne, demo calculus homework and my ap classes needed my attention. Gomen nasai. bows low Also, I just put out a one-shot so check that out if you can. It was my very first one and greatly influenced this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!_

_Tsuki :3_


End file.
